The present invention relates to a high-resolution system and method for presence detection, and in particular to a system for precision detection of the distance between two objects, either or both of which may be in motion.
A large number of systems for detecting the presence of an object and the distance to it are already known. These systems have certain disadvantages which limit their effectiveness when used for measuring distances of between zero and fifty to one hundred meters. Thus, known systems often have a marked directionality requiring precise alignment between the two objects. Moreover, these systems are generally quite expensive and rather fragile, which makes it impossible to use them on board vehicles that are subject to shocks and sudden movement. Further, the known systems require many precautions to be taken in their use because they are quite sensitive to noise.
In summary, no system known to applicant can cover a range from zero to fifty meters and satisfy the following conditions:
(a) good measuring emission dynamics without a signal guide between the objects subject to measurement, PA1 (b) precision measurement over the whole range, PA1 (c) a measuring rate which varies with the use of the system, PA1 (d) and a large useful field, not requiring precise alignment between the objects.